A completly serious story Most of the time
by Your god Apophis
Summary: I originally wrote this to be funny. However, My sence of humor is a little off. It may get serious because I just write what I feel like


Prolog –A Great Hand Reaching Out for the Stars—

Three days after the Apocalypse… "Go! Get out of here. I hold them off as long as I can. Now, damn it!" Said John as he fired his P-90 at the hellish thing that came out of the ground. He knew it would only slow it down. The only way to stop them would be to keep them from ever coming into power.

The soldier that John had told to run had to complete his mission. He had to get to the time portal so he could warn the Teen Titans of what would happen if… The soldier never finished his thought because it was interrupted by the blood curtailing death cry of John. He turned just in time to see John ripped apart by an extremely powerful looking person.

Only the person wasn't a person, it was a demon bat. It had two huge horns growing out of its head that went towards its feet. It had a broad forehead and eerie green eyes. It looked as if its spine were growing out of its chest. Its shoulders were covered, like the majority of its body, with bones.

The soldier knew that if that thing caught him, we were done for. So he ran. He ran harder and faster than he had ever run before. He thought he had escaped from it when, all of a sudden there was an extremely high pitch noise. The solider looked over his shoulder and saw that the thing was looking straight at him with those bright green eyes.

When the solider turned back around he saw the shadow of a huge bug. That would have been the last thing he ever saw if he hadn't had been wearing a bulletproof vest. The bug struck him with its claw like hand across his chest. Even with the vest he still had a deep cut that he knew would probably kill him. Still, even knowing this, he got up and ran past the huge bug. The bug chased him and when he thought he could run no longer, he found that he had made it to the bunker with the time portal.

He quickly went inside shut the heavy steal door to keep out the bug. He walked over to the computer and activated the Time Portal. As an after thought he activated the self-destruct on the bunker. He was about to go through the Portal when he heard the door being completely ripped off the bunker.

"That creature shouldn't have enough strength to get in here! No mater, I just need to go through the portal and correct mistakes not yet made," thought the solider. He was about to go through when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw a sword sticking out of him. He just started to laugh, the kind of laugh you make when you're in pain and you know it's because of your own stupidity.

"You think this will stop me, even if I die, if I can change the past then this will never happen." Said the solider as he unimpaled himself from the sword and walked into the portal." Half a second latter the Hydrogen bomb in the bunker was activated. Everything within an eight mile radius was instantly vaporized.

Some time in past… Down a dark ally, in the middle of the city, a blue vortex appears. Out of the Vortex fly's the solider. "I, ugh, have to tell them. I have to warn them." He said as he rounded the corner.

He ran into a young man about five foot seven and a pretty pathetic build. "Sir?" said the soldiers.

"Sir, are you stoned?" said John.

"Beware the man with spiky hair. He is the bringer of destruction" said the solider with his breath wheezing.

"Yea, you're stoned. You just got jumped when you left the bar. Don't worry I'll call an ambulance." Said John as he laid down the solider and called 911 on his cell phone.

At the mayor's office, in front of the mayor's advisers. "We have a plan." Said one of the advisors in a deep breath. "Yes a very good plan" said another. "We want the Titan's to have auditions to", the first man said while cocking his head "lure their enemies out and defeat them."

"We want you to be our liaison to the Titan's", said a new and ominous voice. "Here is the plan that you will present to the titans. The cover is that they want a new titan. We will give them a place to conduct there the auditions and you will supervise them. Take these contracts and convince the Titans to go along with the plan

"This is going to be hard" said John as he entered the front door.


End file.
